The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to fault detection and, more particularly, fault isolation for a pulse width modulate three phase motor system as are commonly employed in airborne applications.
Modern aircraft utilize electric motors in a multitude of applications; pumps, compressors, actuators, starters, etc. Many of these applications require the relatively sensitive motor drive electronics (MDE) component be located in an environmentally controlled electronic equipment bay. In contrast, the electric motor is remotely located elsewhere on the airframe. Often a significant distance exists between the MDE component and the electric motor located elsewhere in the airframe. The reliability of this type of architecture is dependent on the airframe harnessing and its ability to deliver the signals between the MDE and the motor.
In pulse width modulated three phase electric motor systems, it is often difficult to identify and isolate motor coil shorts and opens in the harnessing and motor from faults within the controlling circuitry of a controller. Current sensing circuitry in the controlling circuitry, normally employed for closed loop operation, provides insight to identify faults but typically does not provide sufficient information to facilitate isolation between components. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and method for improving the detection and isolation of system faults.